


Penalty

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Execution, Gen, Hanging, It's a dream though so it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a nightmare about The Lads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penalty

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a psuedo sequel to Moment Of Peace. Leave a comment if you like it.

They hang Ray first. Place a horrible sack over his head and slip a too short noose around his neck before pulling the lever. Ray is a slight thing, too slight, and it takes an agonizing long time for his body to stop moving. An agonizingly long time when Ryan is on his knees, a hand in his hair and a sword to his throat forcing him to watch. He pulls at his shackles when they go to Gavin and Michael, his breathing coming in erratically as they drag a cursing Michael to the noose next to Ray.

"Stop," he begs, his voice rough. "Stop, stop, _stop_." There's an urgency there as they slip a bag and a noose over Michael's head. "Stop please they didn't know they did nothing wrong." Harboring a runaway is an executable offense, Ryan knows that, but The Hunters didn't know what he was and they can't be blamed for what he did. His pleas fall on deaf ears and they pull the lever, ripping a strangled sob from his throat. Michael dies faster than Ray did, but it's still slow, too slow. Ryan watches the body sway slightly, feeling sick the more he realizes that this is his fault.

When they go to retrieve Gavin Ryan is openly sobbing, his eyes squeezed shut because he can't watch anymore, and he'd rather they cut him open than force him to watch Gavin die. The terrified whimper from The Lad breaks his heart, and when they realize he has closed his eyes he's rewarded with a blow to the gut and an order to watch. So he opens his eyes and watches as they hang the terrified lad, watches as Gavin dies just as slowly as Ray did.

It's not until Gavin has stopped moving that Ryan awakes with a jolt, and panics because The Lads are gone from their room. He grabs his sword, not even bothering with his armor, and only pauses for a moment to wipe the tears from his face before storming out of the room, ready to kill whomever has taken them.

He relaxes the second he sees them sitting at the counter, already eating breakfast and having one of their inane arguments. He lets his sword slip back into its sheathe and forces himself to relax as he goes over to them, taking a seat between Gavin and Michael in the hopes of stopping the argument, and taking an immense comfort in the fact that his Lads were still alive.


End file.
